


have mercy on me

by chuafterdark



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Party, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Squirting, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: Anonymous asked: Sub!carol all the way. Her and the reader attend fancy fundraiser for avengers. And the reader teases Carol all evening and then mercilessly fucks her in the bathroom.Pairing: Carol Danvers x ReaderSummary: charity galas just keep on givingWarning: carol? sub. vibe? constant. soaked? absolutely.  this was longer than I expected, but sub carol is literally a dream





	have mercy on me

  * When the words left Tony’s lips, you knew it was going to be a long night for a charity gala in the old Avengers tower (in the best way for you, and not so much for  _others_ ), winking at Carol from across the room and laughing as her cheeks flushed and she choked on her water. Natasha and Wanda rolling their eyes at how  _obvious_  you were being now, hoping you would at least be more discrete later tonight
  * You could tell because Nat was giving you the face you often saw when she caught the two of you in the act, and Wanda elbowed your side and talked to you through your minds
  * Once you’re all free to go and get ready, you decide to give Carol a little break before you torment and tease her all night, going straight to your room to get ready, mentally timing to see how long it took before she knocked on your door for “help”
  * Surprisingly, it took her almost an hour to knock on your door, right as you finished getting dressed, an innocent smile as you let her in, “everything okay Carol? We should be getting ready right now.”
  * Her cheeks are flushed as she moves past you and sits on your bed, her voice low and almost shameful, the robe she was wearing was tied just loosely enough for you to see her black lingerie set underneath. “I tried to get myself off before I got ready, but I couldn’t, it just wasn’t the same, and I know you’ll be teasing me all night, and I just wanted  _one_  orgasm to hold me over before I’m your _plaything all night_.”
  * You couldn’t help but tease her, Carol just made it _too easy_  sometimes, “poor thing, I wish I could do something to help you, but I’m already dressed.” Contrary to your words, you knelt down between her legs anyway, sucking on her inner thighs and tracing lazy lines over her folds,  _“good thing I’m feeling charitable today.”_
  * Not bothering to move her panties, you rubbed her with a heavy hand, planting sloppy kisses closer to her core, pulling a remote control vibe for her out of your pocket, shoving it in her, relishing in her surprised gasp at the cool surface, “you do still have to get ready though,  _Captain_ , and I’m not too keen on getting spanked by the Black Widow before a party if she finds you undressed in here.”
  * Almost immediately, Natasha appeared at your door looking for Carol, almost surprised that the two of you weren’t under your covers again, wrapping an arm around your “plaything” as Carol called herself, smiling innocently and waving them off as you set down and pulled out your phone to try out your new toy
  * The party is already well into starting when the two women find you and Wanda talking at the bar, with Carol still holding onto Natasha’s arm for support. The youngest out of all of you spoke first, worried about Carol, “are you okay? You look red.”
  * _“Yeah, Danvers, you just got here, do you need some help?”_ You feigned innocence as you stood up to give up your seat for her if she wanted it, “all these officials making you nervous? Want to get some air?”
  * Natasha shoots you a look, but the offer seems genuine enough, loosening her arm so Carol could move, and she was almost  _too_  quick to grab onto you, flashing a nervous smile to your friends before following your lead to the balcony that was off-limits to guests. _“It’s on the lowest setting, baby, is it already too much for you?”_  You whisper into her ear and grin as she shudders at your hot breath on her, trying not to give anything away until the doors to the balcony were shut.
  * “You’re an asshole, do you know how hard it was to not give it away while Nat was helping me get ready?” From behind, it seemed like a friendly scene, but she gripped your arm and elbowed you as smoothly (and quickly) as she could, “I’m soaked, and I want to cum already.”
  * _“Oh, I believe it, baby.”_ You flashed a bright smile at her, proud to know that you were the only one able to bring the strongest Avenger to her knees,  _“but we have to be here the whole night and interact with guests…if you’re good, I’ll reward you in the bathroom so you don’t have to wait until we get home.”_
  * The rest of the night, to avoid suspicion from Natasha and the others, you both went your separate ways to socialize and pretend that you weren’t both counting down until your rendezvous in the bathroom, though you did have the pleasure of adjusting the strength of her vibrator during dull conversations, your smile growing as you noticed her falter at the higher settings from across the room
  * “Meet me in five minutes, I want to be covered in something that’s not expensive cologne and fake smiles.” When you noticed there was a gap in the conversation, you whispered in her ear and excused yourself to the others, raising the strength of the vibrator to its highest settings as you made yourself comfortable in the bathroom, wondering what kind of noises she was trying to muffle.
  *  You didn’t have time to react when Carol rushed in and locked the door, slamming you against the wall to kiss you roughly, eager for your touch after  _hours_  of being teased to hell and back 
  * _“Someone’s eager, but that’s not how this is gonna work.”_  You pushed Carol off of you and bent her over the counter, hiking her dress over her hips so you could appreciate the mess she made, the black panties from earlier completely soaked, her juices dripping down her legs.  _“What a bad girl, we’re supposed to be upstanding heroes.”_
  * All she gives is an annoyed huff in response, throwing off her panties herself, waiting for you to move
  * You pull out the vibrator and laugh at her shocked moan before thrusting three fingers in her, pinching her clit until she was crying out in pleasure, rolling her hips to get you even deeper
  * Even though it was your plan to fuck her through as many orgasms as you could quickly, you were almost a little surprised to see how sensitive she really was, only lasting a few minutes before squirting on your hand and the floor
  * Careful not to ruin your outfit, you began to suck and bite her thighs before moving onto her pussy to clean her up, licking up as much cum as you could before she came again, flooding your mouth as her moan echoed through the bathroom
  * “Is everything okay in there?” Bruce’s worried voice came in clear as he knocked on the door, the chance of getting caught turning both of you on even more.
  * You wiped your mouth with the back of your hand as you smiled and turned her over so she could sit up, “I think Carol had a little too much alcohol tonight, I’m helping her let it all out, Bruce, we should be out soon.” 




End file.
